


Me too, Jeonghan Oppa

by starsappear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsappear/pseuds/starsappear
Summary: Joshua gets jealous, drunk and wants to call Jeonghan, oppa.





	Me too, Jeonghan Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for the Jihanfest organised by liestotheheart, the Jihan queen.  
> It is still Joshua's birthday where I live!

“Jeonghan oppa, congratulations on the win.”

Joshua was seething with anger. They had just gotten off the stage after winning number one for Boom Boom. He had been ecstatic and everyone was celebrating. He and Jeonghan had been planning to skip the team dinner to go back to the dorms early but Jeonghan had been stopped in the hall by a girl from the new trendy girl group. Now if only this bitch would stop pressing her boobs against Jeonghan’s arms.

Jeonghan smiled down at her. “Thanks, Miho.”

He could feel Joshua’s eyes on him; the deadliness in the air had him praying for his life. Joshua wasn't verbal about his jealousy but Jeonghan could always tell when he was mad. Thankfully, Joshua wasn't one to throw tantrums or give him the silent treatment. He understood that they had to be nice to their co-workers. They couldn't risk getting caught either so they avoided any actions which would make others suspicious of their relationship. But there was a limit to Joshua’s patience or he knew how cruel Joshua could really be when he meant it. He needed to get away from this girl asap.

"Jeonghan oppa, buy me dinner someday since you won!" Miho said in a sing song voice, making sure to stretch out "oppa".

"Oh, unnie is calling me now. Bye Jeonghan oppa, Joshua sunbaemin" Minho gave them a slight bow and hurried to join the rest of her members.

"Lets go join the rest of the members too." Joshua said in a calm voice, walking towards the exit.

Damn it. Jeonghan knew he was done for now. Joshua will be in low spirits for some time now. Everytime something like this would happen, Joshua would get anxious about their future. How they had to stand still while the other got hit on, and how they had to be so conscious of their actions all the time. Jeonghan knew there was nothing they could do but hide their relationship from everyone, but sometimes it was hard.

 

Joshua looked at the members chatting happily sitting around a table full of dishes, drinking either soju or beer. He was sitting in the corner seat, making sure to sit as far as he could from Jeonghan. He desperately needed to clear his mind. Recollecting Jeonghan's encounter with that girl, Joshua sighed. He didn't care much about how that girl was hanging onto Jeonghan, he trusted his boyfriend. He was merely jealous of how she could flirt with Jeonghan in public but he couldn't. He took the soju filled glass of Seungkwan, who was sitting beside him and drank it in a single shot.

 

"Seungkwanah, hyung loves you a lot, you know that right?" Joshua mumbled while leaning on clinging to Seungkwan

"Yes hyung, I love you too." Seungkwan giggled.

"Shua hyung is so cute when he is drunk. We should make him drink soju often." Seokmin said, helping Seungkwan lie on the couch.

Jeonghan glared at them, a glass of cold water in his hand for Joshua "Don't you fucking dare. "

"Here Jisoo, drink some water." Jeonghan sat beside Joshua, hand stroking his back.

Tilting his head, Joshua looked at Jeonghan. Then all of a sudden, putting his arms around Jeonghan's neck, Joshua chirped out "Jeonghan oppa"

"Okay, we have to sleep now. Goodnight" Seungkwan blurted out, and, Seungkwan and Seokmin ran straight to their rooms.

Jeonghan could feel himself getting hot. What does he do with this cute drunk man?

Grabbing Jeonghan's shoulders for control, Joshua staggered and then plopped himself into Jeonghan's lap. He squirmed around till he found a position he was content with.

Joshua got close to Jeonghan's face, breathing heavily he purred out "Me too, Jeonghan oppa. I want to call you oppa too."

"Jisoo, don't say dangerous things which you'll regret tomorrow." Jeonghan patted Joshua's head softly.

Joshua placed a soft kiss on Jeonghan's neck "But oppa I won't regret it"

Jeonghan groaned internally, feeling Joshua squirming on his lap and calling him oppa was bad. Really bad. He could feel Joshua’s lips still on his neck. Joshua was a tease even when he was dead drunk; this was not healthy for him.

Jeonghan felt Joshua lay his head on Jeonghan’s chest, which made him smile. “Jisooya, do you want to drink some coffee with oppa?” Jeonghan said, patting Joshua’s head softly. Hearing no response, Jeonghan looked down at Joshua. Joshua was asleep, looking angelic, cuddle up against Jeonghan.

Shaking Joshua slightly, Jeonghan whispered. “Shua, wake up. Let’s get you in bed.”

Jeonghan looked warmly at Joshua all cuddled up under his blanket breathing deeply. He whispered, “Sleep well, Shua. You can call me oppa all you want.”  
Brushing the hair on Joshua’s forehead, Jeonghan gave him a quick kiss.


End file.
